El error de Dumbledore
by alejandra.valenzuelac
Summary: Si la noche que desapareció Voldemort había dos sobrevivientes; que pasaría si Dumbledore hubiera tomado una mala decisión sobre quien derrotó a Voldemort


**Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Harry Potter. Pertenecen a JK Rowling. Estoy escribiendo esto solo por diversión y no se gana dinero.**

Capítulo 1: Halloween

**31 de octubre 1994**

Habían pasado 13 años de la misteriosa caída de Voldemort, en cual Jonathan perdió a sus abuelos Dorea y Charlus Potter y milagrosamente venció a Voldemort quedando marcado con una cicatriz en forma de "V", lo que la gente no sabía que él no se había visto solo, estaba su hermano mayor Harry. Que según Dumbledore se convertirá en un squib, cual sea su padre desheredado, convirtiéndose en el heredero de los Potter a los cuatros años, y unos meses después de dejarlo viviendo con su tía muggle materna Petunia Dursley. Nunca le interesó la vida de Harry era un fracasado squib que vivía con muggle, y nadie en el mundo mágico sabía de él, bueno a sus padres tampoco le interesaba; solo se acordaron de él cuando ingresa un primer año, ya que este no tiene éxito en Hogwarts, mis padres estaban cumpliendo los roles de profesor de Duelo y Estudios Muggle. Eso para su padre fue la confirmación de que Harry era un squib, pero su madre prefirió confirmar y decidir ir a visitar a su hermana muggle.

La cual se burló de su madre, diciendo la gran madre que era se había olvidado por 7 años de su primogénito y venía a preguntar por él. Le dije que al fenómeno lo llevó a un orfanato por qué no lo quería cerca de su familia. Revisado en el orfanato y no había registro del inútil, lo que llevó a pensar que fue sacado de ahí por algún mago, para asegurar si estaba vivo fueron a Gringotts donde encontramos las piedras de vida de sus clientes. Para darse cuenta de que Harry estaba vivo y había sido adoptado por sangre y magia por una familia mágica, ya que como lo habían desheredado había sido repudiado de la familia. Los duende se burlaron cuando su padre dijo quien quería un squib, a lo que los duendes le respondieron que nunca había visto un niño con cuentos niveles de magia y habilidades mágicas;

Tras eso mi madre cayó en una pequeña depresión pensó lo mala madre que había sido con Harry y esperaba que con la familia que se perdió fuera feliz. Mis primeros años en Hogwarts no fueron fáciles, en primer año con mis mejores amigos Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger tuvieron que proteger la piedra filosófica de Quirrel y Voldemort, y en nuestro tercer año se escapó de Azkaban Peter Pettigrew que había sido un amigo de mi padre, pero había sido el mortifago que había traicionado mi familia con Voldemort. En estos momentos nos encontramos en el gran salón esperando que se nombran los campeones de la escuela para el torneo de los 3 magos que se celebran en Hogwarts este año.

\- Bien, el cáliz está casi preparado para tomar una decisión específicamente unido me parece, falta tan solo un minuto. Cuando pronuncie el nombre de un campeón, le ruego que venga a esta parte del Gran Comedor, pase por la mesa de los profesores y entre la sala de al lado, la puerta que había detrás de su mesa, donde estaban las primeras instrucciones.

Sacó la varita y ejecutó con ella un amplio movimiento en el aire. De inmediato se apagaron todas las velas salvo las que estaban dentro de las calabazas con forma de cara, y la estancia quedó casi a oscuras. No había nada en el Gran Comedor que brilla tanto como el calor del fuego, y el fulgor de las chispas y la blancura azulada de las llamas casi hacía daño a los ojos. Todo el mundo miraba, expectante. Algunos consultaban los relojes.

\- De un instante a otro- susurró Lee Jordan, dos asientos más allá de Jonathan.

De pronto, las llamas del cáliz se volvieron rojas, y empezaron a salir chispas. A continuación, brotó en el aire una lengua de fuego y arrojó un trozo carbonizado de pergamino. La sala entera ahogó un grito.

Dumbledore cogió el trozo de pergamino y lo alejó tanto como le dio el brazo para poder leerlo a la luz de las llamas, que habían vuelto a adquirir un color blanco azulado.

\- El campeón de Durmstrang- leyó con voz alta y clara- será Viktor Krum.

\- ¡Era de imaginar! - gritó Ron, al tiempo que una tormenta de aplausos y vítores inundaba el Gran Comedor. Jonathan viola a Krum levantarse de la mesa de Slytherin y caminar hacia Dumbledore. Se volvió a la derecha, se registró la mesa de los profesores y desapareció por la puerta hacia la sala contigua.

\- ¡Bravo, Viktor! -Bramó Karkarov, tan fuerte que todo el mundo lo oyó incluso por encima de los aplausos-. ¡Sabía que serias tú!

Se apagaron los aplausos y los comentarios. La atención de todo el mundo volvía un recaer sobre el cáliz, cuyo fuego tardó unos pocos segundos en volverse nuevamente rojo. Las llamas arrojaron un segundo trozo de pergamino.

\- La campeona de Beauxbatons- dijo Dumbledore- es ¡Fleur Delacour!

\- ¡Es ella, Ron! - gritó Jonathan, cuando la chica que apareció una veela se puso en pie elegantemente, sacudió la cabeza para retirarse hacia atrás la amplia cortina de pelo plateado, y camino por entre las mesas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.

\- ¡Mirad que decepcionados están todos! - dijo Hermione elevando la voz por encima del alboroto, y señalando con la cabeza al resto de los alumnos de Beauxbatons.

Decepcionadosera decir muy poco decidido Jonathan. Dos de las chicas que no habían resultado elegidas habían roto a llorar, y sollozaban con la cabeza escondida entre los brazos.

Cuando Fleur Delacour había desaparecido también por la puerta había llegado a hacerse el silencio, pero esta vez era un silencio tan tenso y lleno de emoción, que casi se palpaba. El siguiente sería el campeón de Hogwarts ...

Y el cáliz de fuego volvió un tornarse rojo; saltaron chispas, la lengua de fuego se alzó, y de su punta Dumbledore retiró un nuevo pedazo de pergamino.

\- El campeón de Hogwarts- anunciado- ¡Cedric Diggory!

\- ¡No! - dijo Ron en voz alta, pero solo lo oyó Jonathan; el jaleo proveniente de la mesa de al lado era demasiado estruendoso. Todos y cada uno de los alumnos de Hufflepuff habían tenido un puesto de arrepentimiento, gritando y pataleando, mientras que Cedric se abría camino entre ellos, con una amplia sonrisa, y marchando hacia la sala que había tras la mesa de los profesores. Naturalmente, los aplausos dedicados a Cedric se prolongaron tanto como Dumbledore tuvo que esperar un buen rato para poder volver a dirigirse a la concurrencia.

\- ¡Estupendo! - dijo Dumbledore en voz alta y muy contento cuando apagaron los últimos aplausos-. Bueno, ya tenemos nuestros tres campeones. Estoy seguro de que puedo confiar en todos ustedes, incluyendo a los alumnos de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons, darles a los vuestros afectados campeones todo el apoyo que podáis. Al animarlos, todos vosotros contribuiréis de forma muy significativa a ...

Pero Dumbledore se calló de repente, y fue evidente para todo el mundo por qué se había interrumpido.

El fuego del caloriz había vuelto a ponerse de color rojo. Otra vez lanzaba chispas. Una larga lengua de fuego se elevó de arrepentirse en el aire y arrojó otro trozo de pergamino.

Dumbledore alargó la mano y cogió. Lo extendió y miró el nombre que había escrito en él. Hubo una larga pausa, durante la cual Dumbledore contempló el trozo de pergamino que tenía en las manos, mientras que el resto de la sala lo observaba. Finalmente Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta y leyó en voz alta:

\- Harry James Potter.

La mayoría no solo se confundió con la copa que elegía un cuarto campeón, sino también con el nombre que había dado. Menos de cinco en la sala estaban tanto de quien era el niño y su atención se afectados a los tres que sin tener ese conocimiento. Lily y James Potter, con los ojos muy abiertos, preocupaciones una mirada de preocupación, pero sobre todo confusión. " _¿Por qué saldría el nombre de Harry de la copa? ¿Quién además de los más cercanos sabia de Harry?"._

Se escucharon muchos murmullos entre los estudiantes y algunos miembros del personal, pero Dumbledore se recuperó lo suficiente como para despedir a todos del salón.

Jonathan salió de la habitación en silencio, sabiendo que sus compañeros exigían respuestas. El secreto que habían guardado durante tanto tiempo estaba a punto de convertirse en conocimiento público; Él sabía que se iban a cuestionar las decisiones de sus padres y Dumbledore.

Dumbledore estaba preocupado que iban a salir como influyo en la familia Potter para abandonar a su hijo mayor en el mundo muggle, para poder entrenar al niño que vivió sin distracción, llevo a la perdida y la adopción del Potter mayor.

Suspiro profundamente cuando todos los miembros del personal, incluidos los directores extranjeros, lo siguieron hasta la antecámara. Tanto como Crouch como Bagman parecían desconcertados, pero ahora todo esto era la menor de sus preocupaciones. Necesitaba saber quién había puesto el nombre en la copa en primer lugar, casi nadie tenía conocimiento sobre Harry Potter. Reunió toda la autoridad que pudo unirse cuando entró a la sala que contenía a los otros tres campeones e hizo un breve pero firme discurso.

\- Toda otra actividad del torneo se suspende hasta que se resuelva la situación, ¿de acuerdo?

\- No respondió Crouch antes de que cualquiera otro podría.- El niño debe competir, es un contrato mágico vinculante.

\- Mi hijo no ingreso su nombre.- dice enojada Lily.- Nunca he estado en Hogwarts, no sabemos dónde estás, desapareció a los siete años.

\- ¿Cómo no sabes dónde estás es su hijo? - pregunta McGonagall.

\- Bueno lo habíamos dejado viviendo con mí cuñada en el mundo muggle para poder entrenar a Jonathan, pero esta lo dejo en un orfanato y lo adoptado; creemos que fue una familia de magos porque no hay registro de él en ese orfanato. Solo sabemos que está vivo y fue adoptado por magia y sangre por los duendes de Gringotts.- dice James sin dejo de culpabilidad.

\- Así muestras el gran padre que eres Potter.- dice con desdén Snape.

\- No te metas donde no te llaman Quejicus.- Sisean James.

\- Da lo mismo eso, su nombre ha sido elegido debe competir.- dice Crouch.

\- Entonces, tal vez se pueda suspender hasta que haya contactado al Sr. Potter e informado de su selección.- intento diplomáticamente Dumbledore.

\- ¿Qué pasa si no podemos contactar con el señor Potter? - pregunta McGonagall

\- Perderá su magia.- responde Bagman

\- Estoy de acuerdo, en darle solo 48 horas.- dice Karkaroff.

\- ¿Estamos todos de acuerdo? - cuestiono Crouch con tono lleno de frustración.

Cada uno de los directores y jueces asintió o murmuró su acuerdo y abandonó la sala junto con los tres campeones. Mientras el personal de la escuela se quedaba atrás.

\- Deben contactar a Sr. Potter no debe perder su magia, solo porque un inescrupuloso puso su nombre en el cáliz.- dice McGonagall.

\- Creo que deberíamos ir a hablar con duendes para que ellos le avisen a la familia que adopta a Harry.- dice Lily.

\- Aunque se van a enterar por el profeta no creo que Skeeter deje pasar lo del Potter olvidado.- dice irónicamente Snape.

Luego de eso los profesores se retiraron cada uno a su oficina mientras los Potter se ponían de acuerdo sobre lo que iban a hacer mientras James se iba a Gringotts avisar para ver si se contactarían con su hijo para avisar, Lily le iba enviar una carta a Remus para que viniera a Hogwarts y comparte teoría sobre lo que estaba pasando.

Como era de esperar, sus compañeros de casa habían abordado a Jonathan en el momento en que entraron en la sala común. Actualmente se encuentra en el medio rodeado por sus compañeros leones mientras lo bombardeaban con preguntas, ninguna de las cuales podía escuchar debido a su gran volumen.

Un silbido agudo sonó y la sala se calló de inmediato cuando uno de los prefectos del séptimo año dio un paso adelante.

\- Entonces, Potter, ¿te gustaría explicar quién es este Harry? No intentes negarlo tampoco, todos vimos tu reacción a su nombre saliendo de la copa.

\- Harry serio mi hermano mayor, creo que debe haber cumplido 16 años.- respondió Jonathan.

\- ¿Y por qué no está en Hogwarts? - pregunta una alumna de sexto.

\- Porque según Dumbledore Harry después del ataque de Voldemort se convirtió en un squib, la última vez que vi vi después de mi cuarto cumpleaños, donde mis padres lo hicieron al dejar con mi tía materna que es muggle, para poder entrenarme sin distracciones a peticiones de Dumbledore.- responde Jonathan

\- Entonces es un squib que vive en el mundo muggle.- dice un alumno de quinto.

\- Eso también al parecer es un error por lo que encontraré a mis padres, mi tía dejo a mi hermano en un orfanato horas después de que mis padres lo hayan olvidado, diciendo que ella no cuidaría a fenómenos. Al parecer una familia mágica lo adoptado por sangre y magia y es un mago. Lo último lo averiguaron en Gringotts.- responde Jonathan.

\- Y ¿cuándo tus padres se dieron cuenta de que tu hermano no estaba con tu tía? - preguntó George

\- Cuando entre un primer año, obtuve una cuenta que no estaba en Hogwarts lo que confirmó a mi papá que era squib, pero decidí averiguar sobre él.

\- Siete años sin recordar que tuvieron un hijo mayor, qué gran familia dice sarcásticamente Fred- bueno vamos a saber de él por el torneo, aunque lo más seguro es que detesta a los Potter.


End file.
